Barney's Magical Musical Adventure VHS 1994
Macrovision Screen * In order to ensure that the program you are watching is an original and of the highest quality, this videocassette is protected by the Macrovision anti-copy process. * Macrovision FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can reserve in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker, Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Original Story Concept: Richard C. Leach * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Music Director: Bob Singleton * Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Original Barney and Baby Bop Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Cast: ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jenny Dempsey ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney's Guest - Twynkle the Elf - Mary-Margaret Pyeatt ** Barney's Guest - King - Rick Wetzel * Casting Director: Shirley Abrams * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Lighting Director: Bruce Deck * Production Coordinator: Teri Peabody * Script Supervisor: Catherine A. Reynolds * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Assistant Music Director: Larry Haron * Production Audio Assistants: Phil M. Allison, Ron Balentine, Cindy K. Speer * Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch * Wardrobe Supervisor: Lisa O. Albertson * Makeup: Gigi Coker * Barney's Wardrobe: Susie Thennes * Technical Director: Mark Anderson * Camera Operators: Bruce Harmon, Eric Norberg, Vic Sosa * Video Engineers: Randy Patrick, Kevin Spacey * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Light Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electrician: Buzz Cannon * Studio Manager: James Edwards * Production Assistant: James A. Johnson * Additional Set Construction: Don Gundlah * Sets and Props by: Leapfrog Productions with Amy Atherton, Charles Bailey, Ray Henry, Santiago Molina * Graphic Designers: Mike Berry, Ed Leach * Child Supervisor: Mary Evans * Catering: Terence L. Smith * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * Barney Theme Segment Originally Co-Produced with Connecticut Public Broadcasting, Inc. and Financial Assistance from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and the Public Broadcasting Service. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * © 1992 The Lyons Group. Closing Previews * Barney's Imagination Island * Barney Live! in New York City Category:Barney Home Video Category:1994 Category:VHS